Tu sonrisa :D
by Gazetta Kaorii
Summary: Hinata se enamora, y la engañan. Naruto se enamora y pierde su oportunid... años despues se encuentran... que pasa? UN FINAL FELIZ. Mal summary... entran y leean onegai. 100% NaruHina   Two-shot
1. Tu sonrisa

_**Hee! Konishiwa gente! Aqui mi primer One-Shot, haha les contare como inicio esta historia… **_

_**El viernes 27 de agosto del 2010, cuando estaba en la escuela, en la clase de español, resulta que la maestra la semana pasada dijo que ese día lleváramos un libro para leer y yo no escuche! Hehe… y nos pusieron a escribir un cuento a los sordos que no llevamos el libro… hehe… y así empecé, obviamente inspirada en mi Naruto-Kun! Y Hinata-Chan! Porque es mi pareja favorita! Y pues sin mas les dejo mi 2da historia!**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen u,u, le pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto! Te amamos! Gracias por crear esta serie! ^^ **

**Tu puedes ser feliz… **

Konishiwa! Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, vivo en Okinawa-Japón y tengo 17 años de edad.

Hace exactamente 2 años, a mis 15, era muy feliz, mi vida podría decirse que era perfecta. Tenia a mis padres siempre apoyándome en todo, tenia una buena educación en una de las mejores escuelas de todo Japón, y un excelente promedio, también… tenia un novio, su nombre? Creo que realmente no importa después de todo, es un idiota.

Era un chico muy guapo y tierno conmigo, me sentía tan feliz, tan completa, era como el hombre perfecto. 3 meses después, justamente el día de nuestro aniversario, le tenia un regalo, un portarretratos con una foto de el y yo juntos, etto besándonos…

Quería entregárselo lo mas pronto posible, así que corrí hasta su salón de clases pero, al llegar ahí el no estaba, por suerte vi a su amigo y me dijo que mi novio estaba en el patio central de la escuela, así que fui directo para aya.

Al llegar pude notar que no estaba solo, estaba platicando con un chico de su clase, yo no lo quería interrumpir así que solo me quede serca, tras un árbol de cerezo, yo no lo quería espiar ni nada parecido, simplemente no quería interrumpir, pero… ¿como no oírlo? Si estaba tan cerca. Así que era inevitable no escuchar eso, al parecer todo había sido una apuesta, así es, una apuesta de mi, al parecer el reto era enamorarme y hacerme su novia, para al final llevarme a la cama, afortunadamente no logro lo ultimo, así que perdió esos $500.

Me sentía destrozada, no reaccionaba solo me quede ahí paralizada, mientras por mis mejillas resbalaban lagrimas, cuando pude reaccionar lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir corriendo.

Al llegar a casa solo me encerré en mi habitación a llorar.

Al día siguiente hable con mi novio, o mejor dicho EX novio! Y termine con el.

Ya han pasado 2 años de eso, y todavía sigo devastada, el me arrebato mi felicidad, desde entonces vivo muy triste, mi relación con mis padres cambio ya no hablo con ellos solo estoy todo el día en mi habitación.

Hoy tengo que ir a mi nueva escuela, ya que de Okinawa me mude, ahora vivo en Tokio y hoy será mi primer día.

Me encuentro en mi salón de clases, pongo atención al profesor, volteo a la derecha y puedo notar que un chico me mira, uno muy guapo de ojos azules, rubio y con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual me regalo, yo inconscientemente me sonrojo e incluso le devuelvo la sonrisa, mi sonrisa volvió después de 2 largos años de no verla.

En el receso me encontraba sola, ya que no tenia amigos, fui directo asía un hermoso árbol de cerezo, que desde que llegue y lo vi me llamo la atención, y me siento debajo de el en la hierba fresca.

Sin darme cuenta alguien se sienta a mi lado, al voltear puedo ver al mismo chico de mi clase, el que me regalo una sonrisa, lo cual volvió a hacer, me regalo otra sonrisa, la cual le regrese..

-Hola, ¿como te llamas?- me pregunto el chico.

-Ho-hola, Hinata y ¿tu?- dije algo nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…

2 meses pasaron rápido, 2 meses en los que Naruto se volvió en mi mejor amigo, aunque yo sentía algo por el, no sabia si el sentía lo mismo.

itsumo doori no aru hi no koto

kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta

"konya hoshi wo mi ni yukou"

Sonó mi celular, al contestar puedo oír esa voz que tanto me alegra la vida, la voz de Naruto…

-Hey! Hina! ( así me dice de cariño ) ¿como estas?

-Hola Naruto-kun, muy bien y tu ¿Cómo estas?

-jeje… también muy bien ahora que oigo tu hermosa voz- yo me sonrojo ante este comentario- pero sabes, seria mejor si pudiera verte ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece muy bien, ¿a donde quieres ir?

-mmm… ¿que te parece al cine?

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Qué película veremos?

-Umm… ¿te gustan las de terror?

-Eee… pues, realmente esas me causan mucho… emm… terror XD

-Jeje… a mi también!

-¿Te gustan las de romance?- Le pregunto yo.

-Pues si a ti te gustan a mi también…-Rayos! De nuevo a echo que me sonroje O/O

-Jeje…-Me río nerviosamente

-Bien será una de romance, oh ¿te gustaría ver una nueva? Se llama… umm… creo que se llamaba… ME REGRESASTE MI FELICIDAD, si asi se llama – Como que eso me suena bastante familiar ¿no?

-De acuerdo…

- Bien ¿paso por ti a las 5?

-¡OK! Nos vemos en 2 horas.

-De acuerdo, esperare ansioso…- Cielos ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que hacer que me sonroje? O/O

Cuelgo el teléfono. me lanzo sobre mi cama y dejo salir una gran sonrisa :D

Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo el me haga tan feliz, ¡solo tengo 2 horas para arreglarme! Quiero verme bien para el, 1 hora y 30 minutos después ¡ya estoy lista!- Llevo puesta una mini falda de color negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca con un chaleco de esos modernos en sima de mi blusa (el chaleco también negro) y unos converse negros, mi cabello azulado lo dejo suelto, un poco de brillo en mis labios, rimel y ¡listo! Me veo muy bien.

**Ding Dong – **Suena el timbre, debe ser el.- Voy corriendo a abrirle, ahí esta, tan guapo como siempre, traía unos jeans negros con unos tenis blancos, una camiseta anaranjada, su cabello rubio lo llevaba revuelto, como me gusta.

-Hola hermosa – Me saluda el, haciendo que me sonroje, de nuevo…

-Hola Naruto-Kun

-¿Ya estas lista?

-Si, vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Subimos a su auto , este es negro con una franja naranja. De camino al cine platicamos de algunas cosas sin sentido, pero igual fue una charla agradable.

Al llegar compramos los boletos y nos dirigimos a la sala 8, nos sentamos en medio y esperamos a que empiece la película.

La película, extrañamente, se parecía a mi vida, y ahora que me doy cuenta es una buena película, muy romántica.

Al momento del beso (de la película) quiero tomar palomitas pero, puedo sentir que también Naruto quería algunas, así que nuestras manos se cruzaron por accidente sobre el bote te palomitas, al sentir su mano sobre la mía sentí cosas que nunca había sentido, ni si quiera por el idiota que me engaño, volteo a verlo y el también me esta mirando y esta sonrojado al igual que yo. Poco a poco nos acercamos , y nuestros labios se funden en un beso, jaja justo al mismo tiempo que la película.

El beso era un hermoso lleno de amor. Poco a poco se fue tornando mas apasionado, el me toma por la cintura mientras yo rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y una de mis manos juega con su cabello. Después de ese gran beso que duro mucho tiempo, pero que disfrute con toda el alma, nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos, ambos sonrojados.

El agacha su cabeza y me toma de la mano mientras me dijo algo que me hizo muy, muy feliz:

-Hina, tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Qué es? – Pregunto intrigada.

-Y-yo ya te conocía desde hace mucho, casi 3 años…

-¿Qué dices? Pe-pero ¿De donde?

-De Okinawa, tu y yo estábamos en la misma escuela, aunque no en el mismo salón…

Ahí fue cuando recordé algo, un chico de mi vieja escuela, rubio de ojos azules con extrañas marcas en su cara, un chico que siempre me observaba, y por cierto, mi primer amor…. Así es, el era el chico de mis sueños, hasta que llego el, el idiota que no se de que forma se apodero de mi corazón. Después de eso me olvide por completo del otro chico, como si lo hubieran borrado de mi mente, talvez fue porque ya no lo veía por la escuela, y ahora se porque. Ese chico se fue de la ciudad, y lo mas importante… ese chico era NARUTO

-NARUTO! Eres tu, siempre has sido tu.

-Así es, yo sabia que te gustaba, pero nunca me atreví a acercarme, hasta que ya fue muy tarde…

-Naruto…

-Y sabes? Aun siento lo mismo…

-¿Lo mismo?

-Así es, TE AMO! Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, y aun lo sigo haciendo.

Cuando me mude de Okinawa me sentía muy mal porque fui un completo idiota, nunca me acerque a ti y luego ya fue muy tarde, me mude.

Pero cuando te vi en el salón de clases, de mi misma clase, una gran felicidad me inundo por completo, y me prometí que esta vez, aria las cosas bien.

-Naruto, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces!

-Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No lo puedo creer, ¡me acaba de pedir que sea su novia!, estoy tan feliz ¡DE VERAS! Ups, se pega…

-¡Claro que si Naruto-Kun! ¡TE AMO!

-jeje… no sabes lo feliz que me haces, yo también ¡te amo!

-Tu también me haces muy feliz, me regresaste la felicidad que hace años no sentía, gracias Naruto-Kun, tu sonrisa me salvo…

El solo me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla, nos volvemos a besar…

Ya ha pasado un año, no lo puedo creer estoy tan feliz a su lado, ya llevamos un año juntos, incluso… ya tuvimos hemos hecho el amo, varias veces, ¡es un pervertido!

Pero, ¿saben? ¡YO LO AMO ASI! Y no lo cambiaria por nada…

_**Fin**_

**Waaa! Mi primer One-Shot!... o talvez… podría ser un Two-Shot, eso lo deciden ustedes, ¿les gustaria que pusiera un segundo capitulo? pero con lo que vivio Naruto.**

**Bueno si es asi, ¡ NO DUDEN ¡ Dejenme Reviews! **

**Jejeje… y por favor, los que no hayan leído mi fanfic, léanlo les gustara, lo se. **

**Se llama "Un Amor Inevitable" con varias parejas: **_ NariHina, SasuSaki, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, NejiTen e InoSai… _

_**N/A: **_La canción que aparece en este capitulo (el tono del celular de Hinata) se llama kimi no shiranai monogatari by Supercell, se los dejo por si les interesa saber, y se las recomiendo ¡ME ENCANTA!

**N/A2: **Este fic planeo subirlo también con otras parejas. ¿Por qué? Por que se perfectamente que nosotros fans del NaruHina, casi no leemos fics d otras parejas, y como mis amigas me dijeron que me quedo muy bien, lo subiré también con SasuSaku y GaaMatsu.

**Arigato gozai masu x leer :D **

**Los espero en mi fic eee! **

**MATTA NE! **


	2. Mi angel

Konishiwa! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz!

Segundo: Quiero aclarar que, la persona que traiciono a Hinata puede ser quien ustedes quieran, la verdad yo me imagine a Kiba haciendo este papel, pero me sentí mal en dejarlo como un entupido pervertido, así que lo dejo es sus manos.,

Tercero: Yo se que esta historia iba para mas, pero como ya dije, por ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mi fick largo "Un Amor Inevitable" por eso quise hacer un One-Shot, además de que esta historia salio de improviso por no poner atención a la clase XD

Cuerto: LO SIENTO! De verdad siento la tardanza! Cuando vi que esto lo tenia publicado desde agosto casi me desmayo! Casi 3 meses sin actualizar! Me senti muy mal y me apure! Aquí esta! Lo que estaban esperando!

Bien, una vez aclaradas las dudas no me queda mas que agradecerles de nuevo por los reviews y dejarles con la continuación y último capitulo de esta historia.

-Ohayo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, desgraciadamente mi padre murió en un accidente de auto cuando yo solo tenia 15 años.

Pero me estoy adelantando… todo comenzó el primer día de clases del segundo año de secundaria.

Yo recién me recuperaba de la perdida de mi padre, por lo que mi madre decidió hacer una nueva vida, me cambie de escuela, también nos cambiaríamos de ciudad pero mi padre era el que trabajaba, así que no teníamos el dinero suficiente.

Eran las 6am, yo llegue temprano a la escuela, que raro, fui el primero en llegar de TODA la escuela, algo no muy común en mi.

Al poco tiempo vi entrar a una hermosa chica de cabellos azulados y ojos aperlados.

Al verla no pude evitar sonrojarme, nunca había visto a alguien tan linda, parecía un ángel…-

-Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y yo… Seguía igual con esa linda chica, creo que me enamore. Por suerte mi amigo Neji es su primo, averigüe varias cosas sobre ella, como su nombre… Hinata Hyuga. -

-Pasaron mas meses, prácticamente un año, y yo seguía sin hablarle, no se que me pasaba con ella, sentía que si le hablaba terminaría diciendo alguna estupidez y lo arruinaría todo…-

-Un día llegue muy decidido a hablarle, pero ya era muy tarde… la vi con otro chico… besándose. En ese momento me sentí el entupido mas GRANDE, tuve miles de oportunidades con ella y nunca las aproveche… ahora, ya era muy tarde…-

-3 meses habían pasado ya, 3 meses en los que Hinata se veía muy feliz con ese chico.

Yo estaba contento por ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, le tome un gran cariño a una chica con la que ni siquiera había hablado, fue amor a primera vista.-

-Por lo que me comento Neji, hoy Hinata cumple 3 meses con ese chico. Que bien por ella.-

-Ahora estoy en el receso comiendo mi almuerzo, ooh miren ahí va Hinata, al parecer lleva un regalo para su novio.-

-Se perfectamente que no debía meterme en eso, pero… algo no me dejaba tranquilo, sentía que debía seguir a Hinata, algo me decía que pasaría algo malo.-

-Inconscientemente me levanto y sigo a Hinata, al llegar no puedo creer lo que escucho, ese maldito bastardo engaño a Hinata. Todo fue una apuesta, solo por $500 por kami-sama, Hina vale mucho más que eso, no tiene precio…

Y lo peor de todo, ahí esta Hinata… kami, se ve muy mal, tengo unas ganas de acercarme a ella, abrazarla y besarla, y decirle que todo estará bien, que yo estoy con ella, que la amo… pero mis piernas no reaccionan, talvez no sea un buen momento para decirle lo que siento.

Ahora HIna esta corriendo, no puedo creer que ese maldito haya sido capas de lastimar a un ángel, a Mi ángel.-

-Estoy demasiado enojado, no me puedo controlar. – (ZUK!) Naruto le da un golpe al chico.-

-¡HEY! Entupido que te pasa, ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-ERES UN ¡BASTARDO! COMO TE ATRVES A HACERLE ESO A ¡HINATA!-

-¿Q-que? ¿D-e que hablas?-

-NO TE AGAS EL TONTO CON MIGO ¡LO ESCUCHE TODO! SE QUE SOLO LA ENGAÑASTE- Grito el rubio muy cabreado (imagínenlo nada mas con la cara que pone cuando esta por transformarse en Kyubi) y Naruto le anota otro golpe.

-Bueno, ¿y si así fuera? ¡que! A ti que te importa lo que yo haga con ella, ¡porque la defiendes!-

-¡POR QUE LA AMO! ¡Y NI TU NI NADIE LE ARA DAÑO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ! ¿!ENTENDISTE?- El rubio le da el ultimo golpe (rodillazo) para así irse y dejarlo solo, penzando en el gran error que cometio engañar tan vilmente a un ángel, al que alguna vez… fue su ángel…

-Después de eso sonó el timbre de entrada (recuerden que estaban en receso) pero no entre, quería encontrar a Hinata, aunque sea solo para asegúrame de que estuviera bien. Pero no la encontré…-

-Luego llego la hora de salida, y me tope con Neji.-

-Neji, ¿y Hinata? ¿ya supiste lo que paso?-

-Si, por desgracia… su novio, ooh perdón, su Exnovio era mi amigo y me acaba de contar todo…-

-jeje ¿todo?-

-Si Naruto, todo, también que fuiste tu el que lo dejo así…-

-…- Yo no sabia que decir, de verdad había estado demasiado enojado y no me di cuenta de lo que hice, por suerte no paso nada grave-

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir un abrazo… Neji… ¿NEJI ME HABRAZA?

-Muchas gracias Naruto, se ve que de verdad amas a mi prima-

-Claro que si, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…-

-Tal vez… ahora tengas alguna oportunidad con ella-

-Si, talvez… pero ahora no es el momento…-

-Al llegar a mi casa, no había nada, estaba… vacía…-

`!HEY! ¿que pasa? ¿nos han robado!-

-Ooh Naruto, que bueno que llegas, ya empaque tus cosas, solo faltan tus calzo…- Dijo Kushina entrando a lo que fue la sala…

-¡MAAAA!- Grito el rubio sonrojado

-¿Nany?-

-¿Q-que pasa? Que quieres decir con que solo faltan mis calz… coff coff mi ropa interior…-

-¿Cómo que que? ¡ya nos vamos! Por fin logre que mi trabajo me transfiriera a Tokyo. Pero hay que irnos ya ¡VAMONOS!- Kushina toma de la mano a Naruto para jalarlo, pero el rubio se suelta de agarre.

-¡P-pero mama! Yo no me puedo ir…- Dijo el rubio mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no?-

-E-es que… no quiero dejar sola a mi ángel… - lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro, el cual no escucho su madre.

-Naruto… onegai… yo ya no me puedo quedar mas tiempo en esta casa, todo aquí me recuerda a tu padre- Kushina derramo una lagrima que bajo lentamente por su mejilla. –- Al ver así a mi madre sentí que estaba siendo egoísta, solo pensando en mi y en mis problemas, cuando mi madre sufría mucho en esta casa.-

**Naruto se acerco a su madre y la abrazo**.

-No mama, no llores…-

-N-no estoy llo-llorando…-

-Me encontraba en una difícil decisión, tenia que elegir ahora, quedarme para cuidar a mi ángel y que tal vez ella me de una oportunidad, o irme para que mi madre pudiera ser feliz de nuevo… Era difícil, muy difícil, pero al final tuve que tomar la decisión mas prudente.-

-Esta bien mama- Dijo el rubio en un suspiro – vámonos…

-Al llegar, estamos en lo que seria la nueva sala de la nueva casa.-

-Vaya, es muy grande…- Dijo el rubio bastante sorprendido

-Si, en mi nuevo trabajo me dieron un adelanto de sueldo…- Le contesto Kushina a su hijo Naruto- Bueno será mejor comer algo para comenzar a ordenar todo, ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¡RAMEN!- Grito Naruto muy feliz.

-¡A CASO NO SABES COMER OTRA COSA!- Ante el grito Naruto se asusta, lo demuestra su cara – eres igual que tu padre…- Dijo Kushina ahora triste, Naruto lo nota y su cara de temor cambia a una de tristeza.

-No te preocupes mama, papa siempre estará en nuestros corazones, y cuidándonos desde el cielo.- y así madre e hijo se dan un reconfortante abrazo.

-De acuerdo, para inaugurar casa hay que empezar con las cosas que nos gustan, yo te daré tu ramen, pero tu me dejaras ver la novela de las 7:00.

-Pero mama, a esa hora es el partido!-

-¡Quieres tu ramen!-

-¡Claro!-

-Entonces no molestes-

-Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi- Dijo el rubio con cascaditas saliendo por sus ojos TT_TT-

-Rato después, mi madre y yo comimos un delicioso plato de ramen… bueno en realidad yo me comi 5. Luego pusimos en orden nuestras pertenencias y nos fuimos a dormir.-

**Cada quien pensaba en lo que habia dejado en Okinawa, Kushina dejo todo recuerdo de Minato, y Naruto perdio toda oportunidad con Hinata… o ¿no? **

**2 años después**…

-¡Naruto ya levántate!- Grito Kushina en el oído de su hijo, que tenia ahora 17 años.

-Mmm… no quiero ir a la escuela Oka-Chan…- Se quejo el rubio en un bostezo.

-¡Tienes que ir!-

-Pero Oka-chan…-

-¡Nada! ¡levántate ya mismo!-

-Demo…-

-Genial ahora mi madre me mira con cara de asesina…-

-D-digo que si voy…- Dijo el rubio asustado.

-¡ESE ES MI HIJO, AHORA MUEVELAS (las pompis xD) Y VE A DARTE UN BAÑO-

-S-si mama- Dijo Naruto en susurro… lo que no fue suficiente para Kushina.

-¡NO TE ESCUCHO!-

-SEÑORA, SI, SEÑORA- Y sale corriendo…

-Rato después me disponía a ir a la escuela, de muy mala gana debo decir… Cuando llegue, tarde como siempre, ahí estaba la directora…-

-¡NARUTO, POR QUE VUELVES A LLEGAR TARDE!-

-Lo siento vieja, es que… mi mama… me despertó muy tarde- Decía el rubio con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR VIJEJA, NARUTO UZUMAKI!

-La mejor opción que tuve en ese momento fue… salir corriendo, para evitar otro golpe por parte de mi madrina. Pero mis problemas volvieron con Anko-sensei…-

-¡GUSANO! ¡TU DE NUEVO, LLEGAS TARDE!-

-G-gomen, demo… la vie… digo, Tsunade-Sama me distrajo y…-

-¡NO ME INTERESA! Te quedaras al aseo, ya vete a sentar-

-¡KUSO!-

-Al sentarme… me encuentro con una grata sorpresa, algo que nunca creí volver a ver mas que de noche… 2 lunas… 2 ojos… 2 ojos color luna… y la noche… cabello… cabello del color de la noche. Al verla, no cabía duda, era MI ángel… Hinata…

Al verla no pude evitar sonreír, estaba demasiado feliz, después de 2 largos años, volvía a ver al amor de mi vida.

Los días, las semanas y un mes paso rápido.

1 mes en el que me pude ganar la amistad de Hinata, pero… yo aun quería ser mas que eso…-

-Bien Naruto… toma el celular y marca- Se decía para si el rubio, dudando en llamar a la chica.

-aggh! Vamos Naruto, no seas idiota, solo tienes que marcar ahora, nada puede salir mal, no voy a dejar que esta oportunidad se me escape, es ahora o nunca- y muy decidido, tomo su celular y presiono la tecla que decía HINATA, para que luego la pantalla cambiara a LLAMANDO A HINATA y unos cuantos segundos después, sonara la bella voz de Hinata del otro lado del teléfono.

-Mochi Mochi!-

-Konishiwa Hina! ¿Cómo estas?-

-Aaah konishiwa Naruto-kun, muy bien y ¿tu?

-Muy bien ahora que escucho tu hermosa voz, pero sabes… estaría mucho mejor si pudiera verte. ¿Qué dices?-

-Me parece muy bien Naruto-Kun!, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Mmm… ¿que te parece al cine?-

-perfecto-

-De acuerdo, iremos al cine, pasare por ti a las 5-

-Bien-

-Espero ansioso…-

-ejje… yo también…-

-Yanne-

-Yanne-

-Colgué el teléfono y me lance sobre la cama, estaba demasiado feliz, ahora si, MI ANGEL no se escapara.—

-Rato después salí de mi casa—

-¿A donde vas? Hijo- Pregunta Kushina

-HACIA MI FUTURO! Adiós mama!- y el rubio salio corriendo

-Espera! Naruto! Aaa ya se fue ¿A dónde ira?-

-Ahora manejaba rumbo a la casa de Hinata, al llegar vi a Hinata, una escena que nunca olvidare… se veía tan.. hermosa… incluso me sonroje—

**En el cine…**

-Hi-hinata… tengo que decirte algo- Naruto sonrojado…

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bien… lo mas probable es que no te hayas dado cuenta pero, y-yo soy el mismo Naruto…-

-El mismo Naruto? Je ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-bueno que… yo ya te conocía…-

-na-¿nany?-

-si, no se si lo recuerdes, hace 2 años ambos vivíamos en Okinawa…-

-…-

-Y-yo era amigo de tu primo Neji…-

-N-no, no me digas que eres el chico que me gus…-

-SSHH!- interrumpió una señora de la fila de atrás- niños! No dejan escuchar-

-Sumimasen- Dijeron los 2 al unísono

-¿Que yo era quien?- ahora hablando mas bajito

-Bu-bueno, el mejor amigo de mi primo … me, me gustaba.. era un chico rubio… y ahora que lo noto… eres igual a el… yo… estaba enamorada de ese chico…-

-¡QUE!- Grito el rubio sorprendido

-SSHH!- volvieron a reclamar la de mas gente que veía la película

-Gomen- Se disculpo el rubio

-A-así es Naruto…-

-Sabes Hinata… mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos-

-Los mismos?-

-Así es Hina, te amo, te amo desde que por primera vez te vi, te ame incluso cuando le pertenecías a otro hombre, y aun te sigo amando. Por que eres un angel Hina, MI ANGEL.-

-Na-naruto-kun, yo, yo también te amo, creo que me segué ante la luz de aquel chico que me engaño, pero sabes, creo que siempre te ame a ti, todo el tiempo, y ahora también…-

-TE AMO- Dijeron los 2 al unísono antes de besarse, un beso jugoso y apasionado, pero a la vez tierno porque demostraba el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

-CHICOS! ESTE NO ES LUGAR PARA HACER SUS COCHINADAS- volvieron a quejarse (a como joden! _)

-Hina, que dices ¿vamos a otro lado?-

-Claro ^^-

**Un año después…**

Naruto y Hinata llegan al departamento del rubio (ahora vivía solo) después de una tarde agotadora en la universidad.

-Pasa- Dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta

-Arigatou…-

-¿Quieres ver una película, MI ANGEL?-

-Claro amor-

Naruto pone una película en el televisor, y luego le pregunta a su Ángel -¿Quieres palomitas?-

-Si, que rico- En lo que Naruto fue a hacer las palomitas, Hinata recordaba viejos momentos- Vaya, aun no puedo creer que Naruto sea el mismo chico del cual estaba enamorada a mis 15 años (ahora ambos tienen 18) mi primer amor…-

Rato después llega Naruto con un plato de palomitas y se las da a Hinata, ella le sonríe…

-Gracias-

-Por nada…-

**Ya a la mitad de la película…**

Naruto y Hinata estaban muy metidos en la película (ósea muy concentrados, entretenidos, embobados… etc.) mientras comían palomitas…

Ambos querían palomitas e inevitablemente sus manos se juntaron por en sima del plato. Al sentir la mano del otro, ambos se ven a los ojos.

-Hinata…-

-Si, Naruto-kun-

-TE AMO-

-Yo también TE AMO…-

Después de volver a decirse lo que sentían, porque no era la primera ni la ultima vez, se besaron, un beso lleno de amor… el amor que ambos sentían… el amor que tanto tiempo estuvo escondido… y que por fin pudo salir… ahora ya nada les impediría estar juntos… PARA SIEMPRE.

**FIN!**

**Waa! Kee bonito! ^^ …. A mi de verdad me hubiera gustado ponerle lemon… pero soy algo nueva en esto… así que… no creo que ahora me quedaría muy bien… además de que… un lemon tampoco seria un buen final… ese tiene que ir por en medio… **

**Lamento si se me pasa alguna falta de ortografía… acá en México (en mi ciudad) hace mucho frío… y tuve kee escribir kon guantes XD **

**De verdad… de verdad espero kee les haya gustado la versión de Naruto… nos leemos en algun otro fick mio!**

**Muchas gracias x leer!**

**Yanne! **


End file.
